


Our city of love

by LilithFeminaPrima



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathing, Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I think?, Lesbian Sex, Lilith is worried about her, Lowkey squirting, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Napping, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, She convinces her to let her take take of her, Smut, Surprise Trip, Tribbing, True Love, Zelda is overworked, sleeping, zelith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Summary: Zelda is overworked. Lilith has to fight to be allowed to take care of her. They go on a trip. Smut and fluff ensue.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	Our city of love

Lilith came home to the mortuary after another long day of torturing souls in Hell, eager to be reunited with her beautiful girlfriend. Of course, she was Queen, so she didn’t need to tend to such matters herself, but she _enjoyed_ it. Inflicting physical, emotional and psychological pain to the worse members of humanity was incredibly satisfying to her. _I am the First Woman, for my own sake! These people are a disgrace to humankind._

She entered the mansion without knocking; she had virtually moved in, had already lived there for the past seven months, the two witches unable to stay apart. All the Spellmans had accepted her as part of their family and the day Hilda had told her that, she couldn’t stop a few tears from escaping her eyes and had shocked the blonde witch by wrapping her in a tight hug. She had never had a family; her children were a bunch of ungrateful demons who hated her, except for half a dozen of them. She had suffered unbearably to give birth to all of them, had thought she might _die_ from the pain, every single time, and Lucifer only mocked her, seeming to take pleasure from her agony. The fallen angel had been the only semblance of family she had ever had, but only for a time, until he turned into a beast and started abusing her, torturing her, raping her, every day, and tied her up after she had tried to escape.

She made her way into the parlour and found Zelda lazily puffing on her cigarette, a tumbler of whiskey in her other hand. She looked exhausted and the First Woman sighed. The redhead was overworked, constantly pushed herself to her limits. She had lost weight and had pronounced dark circles under her eyes. Lilith worried about her, had offered her help countless times but had given up after being repeatedly pushed away. She had told herself that she would respect her lover’s wishes for a while before trying again.

She approached her carefully as to avoid startling her and placed her hands on her shoulders, massaging the tight knots in her trapezius muscles. The younger witch tensed before moaning in relief, melting under her lover’s caring touch and the demoness shivered slightly at the sound.

“How are you, my darling?”

“I think you can guess, Lily…”

She said, groaning when Lilith hit a particularly painful spot.

“Tired, overworked, underfed...please, let me take care of you.”

She said pleadingly before circling the couch and settling down comfortably close to her.

_How foolish of me. I shouldn't have let her guess. Of course, she knows._

“No. No, I’m fine.”

She sounded unconvincing even to her own ears.

“I don’t believe you.”

Then she had an idea.

“Let’s go on a trip. You’re the High Priestess, you don’t answer to anyone, you can afford to be away from the Academy for a couple of days. You need a break.”

“Now is not the time, Lily.”

She sighed, taking an appreciative sip of the amber liquid.

“You always say that…”

Zelda turned to face her and gave her a half-smile.

“Let me think about it then.”

“Alright…”

She took her cold hand in her warm one, intertwining their fingers and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her cheek before trying to get up, but the Spellman matriarch quickly set her glass down on the coffee table, crushed her cigarette in a nearby ashtray and pulled her down onto her lap.

“Don’t I get a proper kiss, my Queen?”

She asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on her lips. She knew Lilith could never her deny her, especially when she called her by her title.

“Hmm...let me think about it- mmmh…”

The redhead snaked a hand behind the older woman’s neck and leaned up to meet her lips, shutting her up with a deep kiss.

“Well...I-”

Lilith started, but she lost her train of thought as she let her hands wander down the other witch’s chest, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

“Lily...I- I’m tired…”

“Shh...I know. Lay down. _Let me take care of you…”_

She whispered in her ear and the High Priestess gave in, feeling a pleasant, familiar heat building in her lower abdomen.

The demoness climbed off her lap and lifted the other witch’s legs onto the couch, gently pushing her down on her back.

She crawled up her body, looking down at her, eyes filled with love, and stroked back a few strands of auburn hair. She peppered soft kisses all over her face and Zelda sighed, smiling, letting herself relax.

Lilith kissed her again before going lower, her teeth grazing the underside of her jaw, then to her neck, sucking and biting at the soft porcelain skin, eliciting a quiet moan from the redhead.

She nibbled on her earlobe and Zelda giggled; the demoness had recently discovered she was ticklish and couldn’t help but tease her about it. She whispered in her ear.

“ _Tell me what you want, my love.”_

_“Anything...please, Lily, just...anything…”_

_“You don’t need to beg, darling. Not tonight…”_

The younger woman groaned at her words and cupped her face, pulling her down for a grateful, tender kiss.

The First Woman made quick work off undoing the remaining buttons of her silk blouse and sliding it off, licking and kissing every expanse of newly revealed milky skin. She pinched her nipples through the material of her burgundy lace bra and the redhead let out a grunt of frustration from the back of her throat.

“Get rid of that.”

Her voice was already thick with arousal and the brunette felt herself grow wet from the sound alone. She vanished the garment with a touch of her fingers and Zelda mewled when she grazed her now free nipples, making Lilith smirk.

“Always so sensitive…”

The Spellman witch hummed and fixed her gaze with hers, silently asking her to keep up her ministrations.

The Queen of Hell immediately understood. They were so in sync, so connected, and the First Witch always knew what the other woman needed without her asking for it, though she did enjoy forcing the words out of her, making her beg, but not now.

She leaned down and took a rosy bud in her mouth, first sucking lightly then harder and Zelda tangled her fingers in her dark locks, trying to pull her even closer. Lilith rolled the other between her thumb and index finger before pinching it without much force.

_“Harder.”_

The redhead asked, almost _demanded,_ and normally the demoness would scold her, but she couldn’t bring herself to do that at that moment. She pinched, _hard,_ and the High Priestess moaned, her back arching off the couch.

The brunette moved back up to her neck, placing wet open-mouthed kisses there, raking her nails down her ribs, leaving pink lines in her wake and she felt goosebumps rising under her touch.

She let her hand wander down her lover’s chest and stomach torturously slowly, playing with the zipper off her trousers.

“Off.”

She obeyed and slid down her body, pulling the piece of clothing down with her and throwing it onto the floor and the younger witch shivered upon feeling the colder air of the room on her hot skin. The demoness toyed with the waistband of her thin lace panties, arousal coiling within her when Zelda’s intoxicating scent reached her nostrils.

The redhead wiggled her hips, huffing it frustration and looking down at her, pupils blown wide and a warning look on her face. She sometimes liked to take control, and Lilith would let her, because she trusted her. That look sent a chill down the brunette’s spine, memories of the last time flashing through her mind.

She stopped the teasing and ripped off her underwear in one swift motion. Under different circumstances, the High Priestess would’ve screamed at her, but she was already too far gone, and too exhausted.

The First Woman sat back on her heels, gently placing her hands on the younger witch’s knees and she automatically let her legs fall open.

The brunette laid down on her stomach and took a long, slow lick up her slit, parting her folds, and Zelda moaned in relief, then stopped her.

“Wait.”

She looked down at her through hooded eyes and Lilith had a confused look on her face. She caressed her lover’s stomach and mindlessly played with the soft strawberry-blonde curls between her legs before resting her chin above her pubic bone, lounging on her like a cat.

The redhead took one of her hands in her own and squeezed it.

“Come here.”

The demoness crawled up her body, stopping when they were nose to nose.

“ _I want to see you. I need to feel your skin against mine...”_

The younger woman whispered and the Queen of Hell vanished all of her clothes, sighing at the feeling of her almost burning body being liberated of its restraints.

“Kiss me.”

She leaned down to tenderly meet her crimson lips before deepening the kiss and Zelda moaned into her mouth, wrapping her arms around her to pull her close, pressing their naked bodies together. Lilith was comfortably nestled between her legs and they both whined when their hot centres met.

The redhead reached a hand down between them, cupping the demoness and grinned when she felt how wet she was.

“ _Oh, Lily…”_

She whispered before kissing her again.

“Mmh...shut up.”

Zelda laughed before expertly finding her clit and ghosting over it, feeling it twitch under her touch and the brunette let out a quiet moan. She took hold of her wrist, reluctantly pulling her hand away.

“Don’t. This is about you.”

“Hmm...I can think of a few ways to make this about _us.”_

She suggested with a single, perfect eyebrow raised. She grabbed the First Witch’s ass, kneading the soft flesh and pressed her body harder against hers. She bucked and they moaned in unison when their clits brushed, starting to thrust their hips in tandem against each other.

They quickly increased their rhythm, growing impatient, already desperate for release.

Lilith buried her face in the younger woman’s neck, getting lost in her enchanting scent, smiling and whimpering against her soft, milky skin. Zelda cradled her head, holding her there as if she might go anywhere.

They rocked their hips faster and faster until they were both panting. The demoness shifted to meet her lips for a hungry, sloppy kiss, their tongues engaging in a frenetic dance of lust.

The brunette ran her fingertips down the other witch’s body, tracing the underside of her perfect breasts, pressing her nails hard enough along her sides to draw blood, and the redhead cried out in both pain and pleasure.

“Ah- fuck! I- Lilith, bite me.”

She happily obliged and latched onto her neck, placing lovebites all over her soft skin before biting down and the younger woman let out a low groan from the back of her throat. Her hands flew up to Lilith’s head, fingers tangling in her wild mane, scratching her scalp and the demoness mewled at the sensation.

“Z- Zeldaaaa...are you- are you close?”

She asked with a hoarse voice.

“Yes! I- I just…”

“Tell me what you need, my love.”

“I...tell me I’m your- ohhh...your g-good girl.”

She said between heavy breaths and Lilith's eyes blew wide with want. She pressed herself closer against her as if she were trying to meld their bodies together, hips still thrusting at a steady, fast rhythm, and whispered in her ear.

“ _You make me feel so good, Zelda. Let go. Come for me, my love...my good girl…”_

That was all it took to push her over the edge. She screamed her lover’s name as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, her clit throbbing almost painfully, a bit of wetness gushing out of her and splashing against the demoness’ cunt. The feeling made the brunette cry out in ecstasy, and she kept rubbing herself against the redhead, prolonging their orgasms.

She slumped on top of her, utterly spent, their chests heaving until they came down from their high.

“I love you, Zelda.”

“I love you too…”

She replied, absently stroking her dark hair.

They fell asleep like that, tangled together, naked on the parlour couch, and that’s how Hilda found them when she came home from work, not shocked at the sight for this had already happened a few times, and thankfully, neither Ambrose nor Sabrina had ever caught them. She smiled, her heart warming at the scene, and she walked over to them to cover them with a soft blanket she had knitted herself.

Almost two weeks passed, and Lilith watched as Zelda grew weaker and thinner, letting herself drown in work, coffee and alcohol, constantly chain-smoking, foregoing food for cigarettes.

One day she burst into her office at the Academy, only to find her High Priestess asleep, head resting on her crossed arms on the desk, and she sighed, surprised her arrival hadn't startled her awake.

She walked over to her, pondering if she should wake her or not, lovingly stroking her strawberry-blonde hair before whispering softly

“ _Zelds...Zelda, please wake up, it’s the middle of the day. I- I’m worried about you…”_

Her voice broke slightly on her last words and the redhead heard her. Her eyes snapped open and she sat back abruptly, probably too abruptly because she felt her head spin, getting dizzy. Lilith took her arm to steady her as a reflex, even if she was sitting down.

“Zelda, don’t you dare tell me you are fine now. I know you are not…”

She said with a harsher tone than she had intended and the Spellman witch flinched.

“I- you’re right...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. Now let’s go home and you will let me take care of you.”

There was no room for arguing in the way she spoke, and the younger woman was too exhausted to fight her anyway. 

The demoness circled her so she was behind her and pressed a kiss on the top of her head before wrapping her arms around her, teleporting them to the mortuary, bringing the chair with them in the process.

“Really, Lily?”

She stood from the chair, supporting herself on one of the armrests and giving her lover a dissatisfied look.

“Sorry.”

She transported the piece of heavy furniture back to the Academy with a flick of her wrist.

“Better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

She said before walking straight -well as straight as she could considering her state- to the liquor cabinet to pour herself a glass of whiskey, but Lilith was right behind her and snatched it out of her hand.

“Hey!”

“You’ve drunk more than enough these past few weeks. I’ll go make you some tea.”

“But-”

“No.”

She said with finality before locking the cabinet with a spell and making her way to the kitchen.

Zelda huffed in frustration, though she couldn’t deny her lover was right, and went to the couch, letting herself fall onto it quite unceremoniously.

The brunette soon returned carrying a tray with two large cups of hot, calming tea, only to find her girlfriend asleep, head thrown back, mouth hanging half-open and her arms resting bonelessly at her sides.

She sighed, smiling weakly, put the tray down on the coffee table and sat beside her, gently pulling her down so she would lay on her lap, careful not to wake her.

She sat there for a couple of hours, letting her mind wander and absently stroking the High Priestess’ hair.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the younger woman stir before stretching her limbs and yawning. She looked a little disoriented, her features contorted in confusion.

“I- are we home? How long was I out for?”

“Yes, we are, darling, and about three hours, I’d say.”

She smiled down at her but Zelda's eyes widened and she shot up from her horizontal position, only to immediately slump back down onto the First Woman’s lap.

“Oh, Zelda…”

“Please...help me up, I have work to do.”

“No, you don’t. You _need_ to take a break...before you break yourself…”

Her eyes were filled with so much concern that the redhead didn’t even argue.

“I...okay…”

Lilith smiled in satisfaction, glad she had finally given in. She pulled her up so she would sit across her lap and cradled her against her chest, humming a random tune.

“Do you want me to draw you a bath?”

“That...would be nice, but only if you join me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my love.”

She carried her up the stairs bridal style with Zelda clinging to her.

When they reached the bathroom, she lowered her onto the bench before going to turn on the taps. After less than a minute, she huffed and threw her arms in the air.

“Ugh...This takes way too long! I don’t understand how mortals do it. Their lives are already ridiculously short and they also have to wait for such stupid things...what a waste.”

She closed her eyes and filled the bathtub with scalding hot water with a wordless spell and heard the redhead behind her chuckle at her dramatics. She mixed in some relaxing essential oils before turning around and smiling at her girlfriend.

She snapped her fingers and they found themselves naked.

“Come here. Wait, I- can you stand?”

She said, worried again, and the High Priestess smiled, rose from the bench and joined her on shaky legs.

They stepped into the water and sighed at the welcome heat. Lilith sat back at one end of the tub and automatically wrapped her arms around Zelda, who leaned back against her, comfortably nestled between her legs. 

They stayed like that until they felt all the tension leaving their bodies. They washed each other before getting out of the slowly cooling water, drying themselves and dressing with magic.

They immediately went to their bed and fell asleep seconds after their bodies hit the mattress, tangled together in a mess of limbs.

The next day, the redhead woke up first, her eyes slowly fluttering open, getting used to the morning light. She looked down at the demoness who was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face, snoring lightly. 

She took in her surroundings and didn’t recognize the room. She panicked for a split-second before she thought. _As long as she is with me, I will be fine._

Lilith startled herself awake with a louder snore, her eyes widening comically and Zelda burst out laughing.

“Ugh, Zelda, too loud!”

The redhead caught her breath, trying to regain her composure but kept chuckling until the demoness slapped her arm playfully, pouting, and the younger woman snorted.

“Where are we, Lily?”

“Hmm? Oh, Paris.”

“What? You can teleport us this far during your sleep?”

The brunette smirked.

“Well...maybe I woke up in the middle of the night…”

The High Priestess hummed and held her more tightly against her chest, pressing a loving kiss on the top of her head and the First Woman melted into her.

“Thank you, my love, but...why?”

“What do you mean? I suggested going on a trip about two weeks ago, and I knew you would’ve said it wasn’t the right time again, so I decided to take the matter into my own hands…”

She explained with an innocent look on her face, playing with Zelda’s hair before cupping her cheek and kissing the underside of her jaw.

“Lilith...d-don’t distract me...why here?”

“Mm- not doing anything...and because this is the city of love, is it not? So I thought we could make it our own. I love you, more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything...I- _I can’t put it into words, Zelda.”_

The younger woman melted and a single tear rolled down her cheek, which the demoness was quick to wipe away with the pad of her thumb before leaning up to place a soft kiss on the same spot. 

“ _I- I love you so much…”_

“Of course you do! Who the Heaven wouldn’t?”

The redhead swatted her arm, glaring down at her in mock offence, making the First Woman giggle.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.”

They chuckled and peaceful silence settled over them. They stayed tangled together, basking in each other’s warmth, neither wanting to let go and get out of bed.

“I’m glad you brought us here...”

Zelda said while softly stroking Lilith’s hair, who was purring like a cat at the feeling.

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad you brought us here because I want to show you my favourite places...I haven’t visited for at least two centuries. I actually lived here for over almost fifty years.”

The Queen of hell shifted to look up at her.

“Well...of course, the great Zelda Spellman has already lived in Paris…”

“I have taste, darling...but I was mostly attracted to the period’s new movements in art, literature and music. I have to admit though...the beautiful women were a great bo-”

Lilith jumped on top of her and cut her off with a passionate kiss, making the Spellman matriarch moan in surprise.

“W-what was that for?”

“You are mine. Also, I’ve just really wanted to kiss you from the moment I woke up.”

“Yours huh?”

“Yes. Mine.”

She said possessively, pinning Zelda’s wrists above her head, making her gasp.

“Prove it then.”

She said, her pupils dilating with want.

“What?”

“Prove to me that I am yours. Claim me, my Queen.”

The demoness growled and attacked her neck, making the redhead let out a loud moan when she bit down hard. She fulfilled her girlfriend’s request until well past noon.

Once their heartbeats and breathing had normalized, the younger witch suggested.

“While we are here...maybe we should do something other than fuck in our hotel room all day…”

Lilith snorted and turned to face her, innocently reaching down between her lover’s legs.

“Well...I wouldn’t exactly be opposed to doing that but...as you wish.”

The First Woman said before yanking her hand away, making the High Priestess huff half in frustration and half in relief.

They finally got out of bed, took a cold shower and dressed before making their way out onto the streets of the City of Lights.

They wandered hand in hand, roaming through Zelda’s favourite arrondissements.

“Darling?”

“Hmm?”

“Could we...could we go up the Eiffel tower?”

Lilith asked shyly and the redhead turned, an almost shocked look on her face.

“You’ve never been?”

“No…”

“Well then, let’s go! You have to see it!”

She exclaimed before teleporting them to the top of the tower.

As soon as they materialised there, the brunette gasped and her eyes shone with wonder, making the redhead smile at her reaction.

“It’s so beautiful!”

She beamed and lunged forward to kiss her girlfriend passionately.

They walked all around the highest point, admiring the view while the younger woman pointed out some of her favourite monuments and spots, and the Queen of Hell listened intently like a curious child. 

Then without warning, Zelda transported somewhere else and the demoness almost fell over when they arrived, unprepared for the sudden travel.

“You could’ve warned me.”

She said, grabbing hold of the other woman’s arm to steady herself.

“Sorry. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Hmm…and where are we exactly?”

“Le bois de Vincennes, ma chérie!”

She answered excitedly, twirling around with her arms stretched out for effect. Lilith’s heart fluttered whenever the redhead spoke a different language, always with impeccable pronunciation.

“Right...and what’s so special about this “bois de Vincennes”?”

She asked, air-quoting the name and Zelda laughed at the way she had butchered the words. She walked back to the demoness and wrapped her arms around her waist. The brunette tried to pull away, a look of mock offence plastered on her face, but the Spellman witch only held her more tightly.

“Hey! Don’t make fun of me!”

“Sorry...you’re just too cute, my love.”

She kissed the tip of her nose and the First Woman melted at the gesture.

“It's just so peaceful and beautiful, and I have some great memories here. Let’s take a walk.”

She took her hand and led her around the small lake, both observing the wildlife and the passersby, analysing the people and animals in the same way. They ended up near a gazebo that the redhead had pointed out from a distance.

“I used to come and read here all the time!”

She exclaimed before running towards it and sitting on the steps, bouncing her legs excitedly like a little girl.

“Nerd…”

Lilith mumbled under her breath.

“What?”

“I said you are a nerd.”

“Yes I am, and you love that about me.”

“I do…”

She admitted before going to sit beside her and the High Priestess rested her head on the older woman’s should.

_“Thank you.”_

“For what?”

“For taking me here. It was great, and I loved reexploring one of my favourite places...with my favourite person.”

Lilith sighed; it was only recently that she felt like she had gotten her personhood back. Her demon self had defined her for the better part of three millennia, and this felt good; to be reminded that she was human, _a woman,_ before anything else. She quickly pulled herself out of her musings.

“Well, who said this is over?”

Zelda raised a brow questioningly and the First Woman felt it even if she couldn’t see it.

“We have twenty-four hours left, my love, and even then...nothing could stop us from staying longer…”

She said before turning to kiss her softly and tucking back a strand of auburn hair that had fallen in front of the Spellman witch’s face.

“That’s true…”

They both got lost in thought until the redhead took her hand again and rose from her seated position, pulling the demoness up with her. They walked through the trees, following an aimless path, Lilith showing her different flowers and plants, designating them by name, and Zelda was glad to discover a new side to her girlfriend.

When they rounded an old willow, the brunette grabbed the younger woman by the shoulders and pinned her against the tree, making her gasp in surprise. She lunged forward and kissed her deeply, tongues entwining with passion. They parted for breath and the High Priestess looked at her quizzically, only to find a very familiar look in her now darkening ice-blue eyes. 

“W- what are you-”

“You know very well, Zelda...”

She said with a devilish smirk playing on her lips while her right hand found its way under the younger woman's dress. 

“But we can’t...we are in a- mmmmh…”

Lilith shut her up with another kiss before whispering in her ear.

“ _Yes, we can. I am going to fuck you so hard against this tree you will have to fight against yourself not to scream…”_

The redhead let out a quiet moan at her words and the brunette attacked her neck, sucking and biting at the soft porcelain skin, leaving lovely pink marks that would turn into dark bruises. She scratched down her bare arms, making her shiver and whimper lightly. 

Then she vanished her underwear and without warning, the First Woman pressed two fingers against her clit and the High Priestess had to muffle her moan into her shoulder.

“Tell me you want me.”

Lilith demanded, now circling her bundle of nerves in feather-light circles which made the Spellman matriarch whine in frustration. She wouldn’t be able to take much teasing after the many hours they had spent in bed earlier, so she quickly gave in.

“I want you. Please, my Queen, _fuck me…”_

She whispered her last words sultrily, nibbling on the older woman’s earlobe. The demoness growled possessively and entered her to the knuckle with her middle and ring finger, making Zelda bury her face in her neck to muffle her sounds of pleasure.

“Good girl. You wouldn’t want us to get caught, now would you?”

She asked while increasing her pace, expertly hitting all the right spots with each thrust, smirking when she noticed her lover having to try and start over several times before being able to answer.

“No...I- I wouldn’t. Ohhh f-fuck!”

She sounded hesitant, so Lilith teased.

“You don’t sound all too sure, my High Priestess...does this turn you on? Knowing people could walk by at any time and see us, or more likely... _hear_ us?”

The redhead groaned and nodded against her shoulder, unable to deny any of it.

“My, my...such a dirty girl…”

The other woman whined at her words and bit down hard on the demoness’ shoulder to silence herself when she brought her thumb up to circle her clit. The brunette hissed then moaned at the feeling, making Zelda smirk with pride, licking the few droplets of blood off her freckled skin.

_“More.”_

She swiftly added her index and felt the other’s warm inner walls flutter around her fingers, and she felt herself growing wetter and wetter. She let out an involuntary grunt of frustration that the redhead immediately noticed and deciphered, so she slid a hand under Lilith’s skirt, gasping upon feeling her bare cunt. She smirked, doing her best to compose herself to speak.

“Apparently I’m not the only dirty girl here…”

She teased before plunging four fingers into the demoness’ tight cunt, making her cry out both in surprise and pleasure. Zelda laughed lowly, finding that she had gotten her revenge, so to speak.

She stayed still for a few seconds, letting her adjust to the feeling of being filled and stretched, before starting to thrust into her painfully slowly, and Lilith slowed down her own movements in return. They both had their face buried in the other’s neck, panting lightly and shivering at the feeling of the other’s almost burning breath on their skin.

“Faster.”

“Well, it’s only fair if you- FUCK!”

The redhead screamed as her lover suddenly started fucking her hard and fast, as promised, and surely someone must have heard, but neither of them cared at this point. She increased her own rhythm, her palm pressing against the brunette’s clit and she muffled a loud moan against Zelda’s skin, biting her neck in the process.

Their movements were frantic, clumsy, desperate, and it was getting harder and harder to stay quiet. 

_“T-tell me you are clooooose....”_

The High Priestess said in a broken whisper between ragged breaths.

“Yesss...but you are going to come first, my dear…”

Before the younger woman had had the time to register what was happening, Lilith was on her knees. She pushed her dress up and buried her face between her lover’s legs, revelling in the taste. The redhead was quick enough to bring a hand up to her mouth and bite down on her fist to muffle her moans, but she groaned loudly as she smelled and tasted the First Woman's arousal on her fingers. He other hand flew down to her lover’s head, grabbing a fistful of dark hair to somehow pull her closer and the demoness moaned into her.

The brunette fucked her with her tongue, then licked up to latch onto her clit, sucking hard while entering her with three fingers, pumping in and out at a merciless pace. She was now desperate for release herself, her clit throbbing almost painfully, cunt clenching around nothing and impatient to see her girlfriend come apart above her, whose legs were now starting to shake.

With a particularly skilled flick of Lilith’s tongue, Zelda came with a silent scream, chest heaving and her whole body trembling as the intense waves of her orgasm crashed over her. As soon as she caught her breath, she pulled the older witch up and kissed her passionately, tasting herself on her lips before swiftly turning them around to pin her against the tree. The demoness’ eyes widened in shock, flashing red for a split-second, which sent a chill down the High Priestess’ spine. She smirked, seeing how the brunette’s lips twitched in anticipation and how she seemed to fight back the urge to buck her hips against her.

“Do you want me to make you come, Lily?”

She asked in an innocent voice, and Lilith felt some wetness gushing out of her, dripping down her inner thighs.

“Yes.”

“Then beg.”

“No.”

Zelda then started pulling away, but the older witch grabbed hold of her wrist and led her hand to touch her soaked folds.

“P-please. _Please_ make me come, Zelds…I'm-I'm _hurting..._ ”

The High Priestess groaned upon hearing the Queen of Hell be a desperate, stuttering mess. She pressed two fingers against her lover's clit and she moaned in relief, the tension in her lower abdomen already growing. The redhead crashed her lips against hers, stealing all the air from her lungs before whispering in her ear while rubbing her in firm, tight circles.

_“I want to taste you…”_

“I- Fuck...you might haaave to eat me to do...t-that.”

She tried to say coyly between whimpers and ragged breaths, clinging to Zelda for support. She quickly let go of her though, and the younger woman fell to her knees, frustrated that she couldn’t give her lover’s breasts any attention.

She took hold of Lilith’s hand and squeezed it hard before licking up her length, moaning at the taste, and it felt more divine than her own orgasm. She flicked her tongue just under the hood of her clit, knowing that was the spot that made her girlfriend squirm, and the brunette let out a high-pitched whine. She circled her tongue there with varying degrees of pressure, and she had to take a firm grip on the demoness’ hips when she started to almost violently thrust them against her face.

"I- I need you inside me..."

Zelda penetrated her with three fingers, quickly finding her g-spot, and it only took a few thrusts to send the brunette careening over the edge. She came with her lover's name on her lips, her voice hoarse and her breaths ragged. The redhead licked her through to a second orgasm that made her entire body tremble, the evidence of her pleasure spilling into her mouth. She swallowed, then continued lapping at her greedily and Lilith slammed her hands back against the tree.

“S-stop. Please, _stop_ , I can’t…”

The High Priestess took mercy on her, rose to her feet and gave her a smug smile, but the demoness just cackled in a true witch fashion. She looked ridiculous, trying to look all high and mighty while her nose, lips and chin were coated in her arousal. The High Priestess chose to ignore the playful mockery and licked her lips, letting her eyes flutter shut and moaning at her lover’s taste.

Lilith growled and flung her arms around her neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss that seemed to make time stop.

Zelda swore she heard a twig snap closeby and pulled back, breathless and her girlfriend looked like she’d heard it too.

“What-”

Before she could finish her thought, the Spellman witch teleported them to place des Vosges, holding her tightly so she wouldn’t stumble at the sudden travel.

“That was…”

“Close.”

They simultaneously burst out laughing until tears were gathering in their eyes. When they calmed down, the brunette said, an eyebrow raised.

“I suppose we-”

“Should do that again? Yes, most definitely.”

She completed, kissing her softly before linking their arms, and they started to walk back

“Come now. We should go find something to eat. I know a place.”

She saw the Queen of Hell’s smirk from the corner of her eye and slapped her ass.

“Food, Lilith!”


End file.
